It was just a passing thought
by blubearmuse
Summary: Spangs, what could have been, all Spangs please R & R.
1. Spangs, it's a love gone unnoticed

**This is my first Spangs fic. Spangs,it's love unseen and forgotten. **

**Remember to Read and Review!!  
**

* * *

Senior year is almost over... and Spencer Carlin has her eyes set on yet another brunette. This brunette reminded her so much of Ashley but she was not going to dwell on the what was any longer but rather focus on the what is.

Meet Carmen she's 5'5, and has long brown hair, she's basically your typical brunette with a bad attitude of course. Spencer noticed her from afar everyday day, she walked past her on way to AP Bio and on her way home. She never once thought she fall for someone like Carmen being how she reminds her so much of Ashley. But over time Spencer got to know Carmen and slowly they began spending more and time with each other. Neither one cared if people talked about them behind there back. _They were in love._

"So where are going on our date this Friday?" Spencer asked curiously.

"It's a surprise" Carmen said happily, leaning over to kiss the blonde.

"Well lucky for you I like surprises" Spencer said with a suspicious smile.

Carmen couldn't help but laugh at how irresistibly cute Spencer was.

Three blocks later, the two reached Spencer's house.

"Is your mom home?" Carmen asked hoping the young blonde's mother was out of reach.

"Uh no, she's working late" Spencer said slightly turning to face Carmen who had a big grin on her face.

Spencer closed the front door and took off her shoes. Carmen did the same. Slowly Carmen took Spencer by the hand and using her free hand she gently caressed Spencer's face as she kissed Spencer's lips.

**The end of chapter one... sorry it's super short, I don't want to be to long in case anyone hates it. What do you think - continue or trash? Please leave feedback. **


	2. I can be your forever

Here's chapter two, for those of you who like the fic. Enjoy!!

* * *

Spencer smiled and broke the kiss leading upstairs to her bedroom. Carmen had a seat on the edge of Spencer's bed tilting her head back looking up at the cieling she began to day dream and sing the opening verse to her favorite song Strawberry Fields Forever. She was a major Beatles fan. 

**Let me take you down, 'cos I'm going to Strawberry Fields.**

**Nothing is real and nothing to get hungabout. Strawberry Fields forever.**

**Living is easy with eyes closed, misunderstanding all you see.**

** It's getting hard to be someone but it all works out, it doesn't matter much to me.**

Spencer gently leaned over and pressed her face against Carmen's whispering in her ear. _I can be your forever._

Spencer lightly touched Carmen's lips with her fingers and kissed her softly. Carmen was slowly drifting back into reality returning this ever so passionate kiss.

Spencer soon intensified the kiss lightly pushing Carmen back unto the bed.

Spencer broke the kiss and stared into Carmen's brown eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Carmen nodded.

They continued kissing, Spencer slowly began working her way down kissing Carmen's neck and so on.

---

The two cuddled both happy to be in each other's arms.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Carmen said kissing Spencer on the cheek.

Carmen with the sheet wrapped around her slender body stepped into the bathroom to change her clothes.

In the meantime Spencer put on her own clothes.

A few minutes later Carmen came out the bathroom in a denim mini and a stripe long sleeve shirt. Something like what you might see Spencer in.

"Looks like I'm rubbing off on you" Spencer smirked.

Carmen smiled touching Spencer's stomach she kissed her. Whispering a kinky statement in Spencer's ear that made her laugh.

"Ashley"

Carmen moved away from Spencer and got off the bed. "Ashley?"

Spencer looked down nervously realizing her mistake. "I meant to say Carmen"

This angered Carmen. "No you didn't you _meant_ to say Ashley. You _still_ love her"

Carmen angered angrily walked out of Spencer's room.

Spencer quickly caught her on the staircase holding on to her arm. "Carmen wait I'm sorry"

"Don't" Carmen said without looking back, pulling her arm out of Spencer's grasp. She walked out the house and down the block.

Spencer cursed herself for making the mistake. But she couldn't understand why Carmen would think she was still in with Ashley, they've been over for a while plus she's with Aiden so she _well_ taken care of as always.

Spencer reached for her jacket and headed outside. She didn't really feel like going to school today so she stopped by her best friend Kyla's house.

"Hey Kyla" "Spencer" Kyla said.

"What's wrong you seem upset?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Kyla said crossing her arms. "Come in"

Spencer's walked into Kyla's house and sat on the couch still wondering what exactly was wrong with Kyla.

"Are you sure don't want to talk about?"

"No Spencer drop it!!" Kyla said raising her voice a little.

"Sorry"

"Why did you come to see me?" Kyla asked curiously.

"I having a problem"

"Girl trouble" Kyla raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I made a mistake and now my girlfriend's mad at me"

"By girlfriend you mean Carmen?" Kyla asked.

Spencer nodded. "I called her Ashley by mistake and then she accused me of still having feelings for her"

"Well do you?" Kyla put her hand on her head.

"No I don't but she doesn't see that"

"Well if you love her like you say you do you'll find a way to make it up to her" Kyla mused.

"You're right" "That's what I'm here for" Kyla said putting a gummy bear in her mouth.

Spencer hugged Kyla goodbye and walked to school.

---

Spencer ran to catch up to Carmen. "Carmen wait"

"Go away Spencer"

"Please" Spencer said stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"Two minutes" Carmen crossed her arms. "That hurt when you called me Ashley "

"I'm sorry okay. It was a simple mistake"

"I can see it on your face you still love her " Carmen voice shaky each word tearing her apart.

"Why are you trying to tell me who I love"

"Because it's true, when you see her it's as if you're in love--"

Carmen was cut off by Spencer's lips meeting her own her tears fell softly down her cheeks.

Spencer pulled away using her thumb to wipe Carmen's tears. "I only love you-- there's no one else I rather be with"

Spencer's smile was so genuine and reassuring Carmen's insecurities about herself and about being with Spencer lifted off her shoulders.

The two stood in the middle of the hallway and continued kissing wanting to let the world they were in love.

**The end of chapter two...**


	3. Author's Note

I'm no longer updating this story on fanfiction, for story updates please follow me on my tumblr or check my tumblr page occassionally. My tumblr name is: thelittleghostwithin


End file.
